Talk:Grand Theft Auto Online
I think we should really rename the page to "Grand Theft Auto: Online" because that is its confirmed name, it even has its own logo TheTechPoTaToCHIP 12:48, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed.Dodo8 ''Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 15:13, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Umm -> lol. The game is released since 12 days... XCrowdx (talk) 15:16, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I'll unlock it. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 15:17, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Oh, wow. Woops! I got confused, I thought GTA Online released on September 16...for some reason, my bad lol. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 15:38, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Question Does anyone know if you can take your Multiplayer character into Singleplayer or is it just exclusive to Multiplayer? Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:20, October 4, 2013 (UTC) GTA Online is an standalone game and has nothing to do with gta v ;) XCrowdx (talk) 22:29, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :Except that it's set in the same place, around a similar time, with plenty of the same characters, and the only way that you can access GTA Online is with the GTA V disc. Yeah, nothing to do with each other, for sure. --Rhain1999 (talk) 05:48, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :Well, thank you for replying so quickly, but a friend of mine said if you get your Online character to a high enough level, you could play as that character in single player. I guess not... Well, thanks for replying. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 14:21, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Updating Some of this information is outdated and mostly in the past tense. Like the Cluckin' Bell thing. You can't even use it in story mode. Also, I'm pretty sure GTA Online starts a few days/weeks/months before the campaign starts. I got a text from Lester awhile back and he referenced the diamond store that got robbed in the campaign. (You have to sell the diamonds in this mission) Also, remember when Lester mentions in one of the missions that he knows a person, but their way too unpredictable? I think he's referencing the GTA Online character. I'm sure more will pop up in the near future, but I think I have the timeline thing basically figured out. (I know my image won't show up) Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 14:58, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Timeline errors or just general errors? So i've notised things that could throw the "when is it set" question either way, yet idk if it's just a timeline error or a general dev oversight, for example, i've heard a few times online is set months (possibly 5) before the single player story, yet Tracey is on Fame or Shame (which could just be developer oversight) meaning it is part way through the timeline, but MerryWeather security seems to be full force and uneffected showing it's possibly before Trevor gets to them. Also Stab City is fully intact and populated in all my visits meaning Trevor hasn't given them their gifts yet. From Evidence i've seen i'm 99% sure that yes it is set pre-main story although 5 months might be a bit of a stretch.Lord Tharndor (talk) 16:17, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Why couldn't it be considered an alternate universe separate from the single-player universe where things evolved a different way? Lodan SD (talk) 13:13, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Future DLC if they add this dlc that lets others havewhat the CE has will they let us have those extra gun camos? just wondering. CAmeron90 (talk) 01:18, October 25, 2013 (UTC)